One Man Army
One Man Army is a Tier 1 perk in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 which allows the player to switch classes without needing to respawn. There is a 5 second waiting period when you switch, during which time you can move but not fire or use equipment. Even though One Man Army is a Tier 1 perk, it also replaces the player's secondary weapon with a backpack (its still in the secondary weapon slot). When the player switches from their primary weapon to the backpack, it brings up the class menu. From there they can pick the class that they want to switch to. It is unlocked at Level 45. Pro Version The pro version of One Man Army reduces the wait time down to 3 seconds. It is unlocked once the player has 120 kills while using One Man Army. This is unneccesary, because it is unlikely that you will have time to change classes in a fierce firefight. It is also unneccesary due to the fact that 2 seconds is a minimal period of time, and you can't do anything in that time period that you gain from the pro version other than to use your equipment. Tips *One Man Army is an often overlooked perk in Modern Warfare 2 when it is actually a very effective one. It grants the player a lot of flexibility in gameplay (in terms of switching weapons and perks) and can change their tactics accordingly to play better against the opposing team and what style of play they are using. If One Man Army is used the right way, losing a secondary weapon isn't a great price to pay. There are a vast number of tactics that can be employed by using the perk. Some examples are below. *An easy way to get One Man Army Pro without having to use it is to simply switch to the desired class at the begining of a life, after planting a claymore. Any kills performed with the new class (even without OMA as Perk 1) will still count as an OMA kill. **A helpful tactic is to have a class with C4 or claymores with One Man Army. Once the player uses the C4 or claymores, or runs out of ammo, they use the One Man Army and switch to the same custom class. When the switch is finished, they will have full ammo for their gun and another claymore or C4, while the one they placed earlier will still be there, up to two may be placed at any point, when the third is placed the first will explode. When the player uses the detonator for the C4, both their placed C4s will explode. This is very helpful for defending flags in Capture the Flag or Domination, or defending bomb plant locations or planted bombs. * Since claymores are slightly weaker in Modern Warfare 2, a good way to make sure they kill enemies is by placing a C4 pack right in front of the claymore. With One Man Army the player can do this relatively easily provided the player has a class with One Man Army and C4 and another with One Man Army and claymores. A properly placed C4 near a claymore will massively increase the blast radius (Claymore has a V-shaped radius, while the C4 has a spherical radius) and damage. This is particularly useful to keep Marathon-Lightweight runners from simply sprinting past the player’s claymores. Even more effective is placing an additional C4 nearby within the blast radii of the Claymore and C4, increasing damage against Painkillers and ensuring no survivors. *Bear in mind, the maximum amount claymores a player can have in place is two. If the player tries to place a third one, the claymore placed first will explode. With very careful coordination, this can be used tactically, though of course is very difficult. C4 is also limited to two. *Another trick is to have 2 classes with One Man Army to switch around back and forth with or just change back to the same class as player is currently using. *A tactic employed by some players is to have one class with One Man Army (Pro) equipped which they start every round with, and depending on enemy tactics can then switch to suit different roles. This is especially useful when using Stopping Power on the OMA class, and switching to a class with Cold-Blooded when a Killstreak Reward such as UAV or AC-130 is in play by the enemy. OMA can even switch to the default classes, which enables the use of an effective Riot Shield class without needing a custom class slot dedicated to this role. *A good trick for LMG users is to simply switch classes instead of reloading, as may be faster for some LMGs than reloading. *Use One Man Army for a quick, temporary SitRep. Switch to a SitRep class to survey the field for explosives, then switch back to another class. *Temporarily switch to a Riot Shield or Cold-Blooded class to take out a sentry gun. *There are a lot of hiding places, you can get to it with a riot shield to guard yourself and when you are safe, you can switch to your class. Lighting a tactical insertion ensures your respawn if you are ever killed. *A coordinated team using One Man Army can fortify an area (the Estate cabin, or the Invasion embassy) with explosives before any gunfire even takes place. Each player on the team can deploy two claymores and two C4s within 20 to 30 seconds. *Another tip to use is to have 2 identical classes, one with Hardline and one without. As soon as the player gets to two kills away from the desired killstreak then switch to the Hardline class, making only one more kill necessary. *Before using an AC-130 or a Chopper Gunner, switching to a Danger Close Pro outfit will increase air support damage. Cold-Blooded is another perk to use while using the longer killstreaks if the player is going for a Tactical Nuke as the player does not want to be detected on a UAV and result in being killed. *Grenade Launcher classes work extremely well with One Man Army, since it allows for the player to quickly resupply themselves with new grenades without having to find a different weapon or collect Scavenger packages. Also, using One Man Army and Danger Close together can make upgrading them both to Pro an easy and simple task. *Be careful while using a sniper class with One Man Army as it prevents the user from having a secondary to fall back on in the event of close quarters combat. *As One Man Army only allows use of one weapon, it might be best to put an assault rifle with it because of it's good all round short range, mid range and long range capabilities. LMGs are a good alternative, as restocking on ammo is faster than the long process of reloading most of the LMG weapons. An even better tactic is to use an assault rifle with a shotgun or grenade launcher as its attachment, allowing players to essentially "keep" their secondary weapon. *Players who don't want to waste their Tier 2 perk with Cold-Blooded can switch to a class with it as soon as an enemy calls a killstreak reward. This is really useful in one-life modes such as Search and Destroy. *Players who don't want to waste their Equipment slot with a Tactical Insertion can switch to a class with it at will and switch back when finished. *In search and destroy, it is common to fire across the map with the Grenade Launcher, with this perk equipped, the player may switch back to a more suitable class after firing the Grenade Launcher *Perhaps the most important and basic tip of all, the player needs to be careful when to decide to change class as they are very vulnerable while doing so. The player cannot fire his weapon, throw grenades or even knife while changing classes, so it is recommended to make sure the coast is clear first. A surprise attack from an enemy will render the user completely helpless to defend themselves. The only thing the player can do while changing classes is run. (Note the player can still detonate C4 if the player has any deployed using the double tap reload method). If an enemy does notice the player, they can try to evade the person targeting them until the changing class process is complete. *A good tip is if the player is out of ammo they can just switch to the same class they originally had, since the player can carry on with more ammo and the same weapon. *Another good way of using One Man Army is to have all but 1 custom class with One Man Army and to always have one of the classes a sniper class with a tactical insertion. Then when the match starts, the player can use the sniper class and choose a place to camp out. It is advised to make sure it's not in an exposed or revealing area but has a large view of the battlefield so if the player dies, they can re-spawn in that same area again. *One tactic which is more of a glitch is to go up to a mounted machine gun and use OMA to switch to a riot shield class, while changing kit's use the mini gun. The player will then have a riot shield infront of them, the player can not see the shield but any one else in the game can. *Another tactic is to create a class that has one man army equipped, Any gun, and tactical insertion. Then the player could use this class as a means to quickly get to a good spawn point, and then put down the tactical insertion, and switch classes using the OMA, the only problem being that the person would not be able to use marathon, because OMA takes up the perk slot. Trivia * An OMA pack is visible during the mission S.S.D.D near the first intel item. * When the player switches between classes with this perk, their character model changes with it. * When changing your pack your character's hand covers some words which say No Scope. The words can be read better on the mission S.S.D.D. * It is possible to switch the pack for a weapon on the ground by going up to a weapon, switching to the the pack and quickly picking the desired weapon up, although this causes you to lose the pack. (In the 1.4.647.0 for the Xbox 360, you can't switch it, even when holding OMA, the primary weapon is switched.) * OMA cannot be used to repair a riot shield. If you use OMA with a riot shield as your primary and use the pack to reset it, the shield will still have any cracks it had beforehand. * One Man Army is often referred to as a 'mix' of Overkill and Bandolier perks. This is because you can change classes at any time (Overkill) giving you more ammo (Bandolier) each time. * In multiplayer when a player is switching classes using OMA, the OMA pack disappears. *When you switch your kit to one without OMA every kill you get will still count as an OMA kill even if you have a different perk on the kit you changed to. * The One Man Army can be used to have an unlimited amount of grenade launcher ammunition by simply switching to the same class. * One Man Army is also a popular name for the Free For All gameplay mode. * One Man Army can make you more noticeable to enemies due to the large pack, so use it with caution. * The sounds One Man Army makes while changing kits are the same as the suiting-up sounds in the beginning of No Russian. * If a player is changing classes via One Many Army when host migration occurs, after the host migration, the player will just be holding the backpack. They can perform most normal actions with it, i.e. jumping, running, climbing, but cannot shoot, change classes (with the backpack), or switch weapons. However, the player can pick up another weapon from the ground, and the backpack will disappear. The picked up weapon will be the only weapon the player is holding, no original primary weapon and no backpack. Category:Multiplayer Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks